


Tag Alongs

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [40]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: characters feeling ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Unobserved in time line four the folks brought along from the first three time lines talk
Series: Journey Through Time [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Tag Alongs

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Tag alongs

“You know I’m starting to feel like just a tag along,” Cody Darkholme said from where they were sitting. “We seem to be completely divorced from everything going on.” He could understand that they’d fought with the others during the battle in the last world but otherwise they were almost ignored. “I mean it wasn’t so bad when Nate would hang out some but ever since he and Sam got zapped things have been a different.”

“At least they talk to you everyone blames me for my past with Paige,” Warren Worthington says. “I admit I made mistakes there but that was a couple of decades for me and now it is like it just happened all over again.” The angel winged mutant turned toward him. “And you just got here and no one seems to want to ask the obvious question are you the original mutant or one of the duplicates?”

“It doesn’t matter,” He said and refused to admit he was a duplicate. “If I’m the original then a duplicate is bound to have taken my place to keep my folks and girlfriend from knowing what happened to me.” He was actually glad he was only a duplicate for that reason. “And if I’m a duplicate then I’m the only Chad Channing you all will ever know so I don’t want to discuss it.”

“I can respect that,” Cody said shaking his head. “I wish I’d have grabbed Laurie’s healing factor when I was on your world it would be nice to heal faster.” He then turned toward Warren. “Don’t you have a healing ability?”

“Yes, if you want to copy it go ahead but I don’t think it will do you must good at twenty four percent strength.” He was confused at first and then he remembered for each power Cody absorbed the strength of the powers he had decreased.

“I’m ditching Iceman and Nate’s powers they kind of scare me,” Cody said sounding disturbed. “Even at thirty three percent I can barely control those two powers.” Cody smiled as he went on. “So I’ll take yours at fifty percent strength and keep Dagger’s power for offense.” He watched then as Cody closed his eyes and when he opened them he took out a small pocket knife and cut himself. 

He had to admit it was fascinating watching the cut close much quicker than a normal person. “Looks like it worked,” He said as he stared at it. “That power of yours is so cool I wish I could copy powers.”

“It doesn’t always work out so well,” Warren said. “Cody’s mom had a long hard road to control her powers.” He looked over and Cody nodded. “In general most mutations don’t emerge very seamlessly you were lucky you had Reed there to help you understand yours.”

“Yeah I was,” He felt a pang even though he was a duplicate his mind was full of memories of the good times with Reed. “So I have to ask who do you think will get taken along with us this time?” He was hoping the dark haired girl Fixx game along she’d flirted with him a little until she’d seen Rachel glaring at her.

“I think it will be shard,” Warren said with a frown. “There’s already a Fixx, Bishop and Archer in our world and the Greystone that came to our world proved to be unstable.” He sounded as if he’d honestly be shocked if it was anyone other than Shard. “Unless of course there is someone we haven’t met yet.” Cody didn’t seem to have an opinion. “Anyway whoever it is will have to get used to being a tag along for a while.”

The End.


End file.
